Never Alone
by iced-rain34
Summary: Eighth chapter up! I won't say what its about because I don't want to spoil anything! R & R!
1. Chapter one: Meeting an Author

A/N: Well its my first Secret Window fic so if I didn't quite get everything right...don't flame me! I only saw Secret Window once but I do plan to see it again. I did make up the character Alana Nalmon and I do not own anything related to Secret Window or Johnny Depp...it does hurt to say that...:P So anyway please R & R!  
  
Chapter one: Meeting an author  
  
'Continue walking forward. Don't look back. There isn't any need for you to look back. Forget about everything that has just happened and get on with your life.' I continued to tell myself the same thing over and over, hoping that it would ease my pain. The road ahead of me slowly began to blur from my overwhelming emotion. 'Pretty soon there will be a place where you can stop and stay the night, no need to get creeped out now.' After my fiance had just broken the news to me about calling our wedding off, I began to walk down the long road to town. I was so angry at the time that I didn't stop to think twice about my transportation. All I was thinking about was getting away from him, away from the one thing that didn't matter anymore. So I left my car at his house, and began walking. Now, I'm starting to wish I hadn't left his home. Once one car passed, I began counting to see how much time it took for another car to come by. I got to five minutes and decided to quit. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked ahead at a road sign. By reading it I found out that there wasn't another exit for twenty miles. I continued on past the sign and saw a road to my right. Confused, I looked down it, wondering why it wasn't on the sign. I took my chance and began to walk down it. It seemed with every step I took, the woods around me began to close in and the sun was setting faster.   
  
Ahead of me I could see a clearing, and what looked like a lake. I smiled lightly, figuring that there would be some sort of resort here. I passed the lake and after a few more minutes, I began to make out the images of a log cabin. 'See? And you got yourself worried that there wouldn't be a place to stay.' I thought as I began to walk faster. Even if someone was living there temporarily than maybe they would let me at least stay the night. If they had enough courtesy that is. I walked the few steps to the porch and knocked quietly on the door. No answer. I knocked again, only much harder this time.   
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming." I heard a man say before he opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked me. I eyed him for a moment, taking in all of his features. His dirty-blonde hair was a little messy but his deep brown eyes were attracting, even behind his glasses. He wore a torn bathrobe with a T-shirt and some sweatpants. I nodded.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you know of a place I could possibly stay. You see I got into a fight with my boyfriend and this place is so beautiful I thought that maybe there was an extra room that I could use for the night." I continued to talk as he watched me carefully. "I have some money and I hope its enough to be able to stay." I paused for a moment, waiting for him to reply. When he didn't say anything I went on. "So...what do you think?" He shrugged slightly and opened the door all the way.   
  
"Please come in." he stated, motioning for me to follow him. I stepped inside the cabin and got a quick look around as he closed the door behind me. The place was a wreck. It was unreal how disgusting everything looked. I winced a little and then turned to him. "Sorry about all the mess." he laughed for a moment. "I'm a single guy now, can you blame me?" I shook my head.  
  
"I completely understand." I watched him as he walked to a nearby couch. Figuring I was to follow him, I did and sat down. He held his hand out to me and I looked at it for a moment as he began to speak.  
  
"My name is Mort Rainey. You're welcome to stay if you'd like I have an extra room but I don't own a resort or anything. I just live here." he watched me for a moment as I shook his hand.   
  
"I'm Alana Nalmon. I won't be of much disturbance I'm just going to stay the night really." I told him as he smiled at me.   
  
"Its perfectly fine. Stay as long as you'd like. But I am an author so don't expect a whole lot of company while you're here." he stood up and walked to the refrigerator, getting two cans of Sprite. "You want one?" he asked me and I nodded. He walked back and handed the can to me then began to walk away. He stopped as if remembering something and turned back around. "Oh and a few more things. One, your room is upstairs on the right, that is if you're positive you're going to stay. Two, I may not be here in the morning when you wake up so don't get freaked out or anything. And finally..." he paused, looking me in the eyes for a moment. "...you don't need to pay me anything. Its just a man doing a good deed." he laughed lightly and I smiled back at him. He seemed nice enough, so I thought I'd agree to stay here. I was always told never to trust a stranger, but he trusted me. He turned back around and walked up the stairs, sitting down at a desk. I then heard the constant clicking of the keyboard as he began his work.   
  
I yawned and decided I should get to bed as early as possible. That way, maybe I could be up before Mort decided to leave. I'm not exactly sure why, but just from talking to him for a few minutes I felt very close to him. He even almost made me forget about my ex-fiance. I stood up and laughed lightly as I began the walk up the stairs. I reached the top and turned to go into a nearby room as I heard him talk to me.  
  
"Sleep well." he said, not even looking away from his work. I turned to him and smiled. I contemplated on whether or not to walk beside him and see what he was typing, but I finally decided not to. What he was working on...was his own business.   
  
"Thank you. I will. And you should get some sleep too." I laughed a little, sounding like his mother. "Don't stay up all night working, its not good for you." he grinned at me then looked back to his work as I walked into the room. I shut the door behind me and, since I had no extra clothes, fell tiredly onto the bed. Before I knew it I was asleep, and dreaming about anything but the day that had just passed.   
  
A/N: I hope this wasn't too short and I already have the second chapter written. I've been told before that I don't put enough detail into stories. I've also been told that I rush and that's why my stories are always too short. Please let me know what you think about those problems when you review! 


	2. Chapter two: The Truth About Mort Rainey

A/N: Well It is longer than my first chapter I believe and I hope that I'm still doing okay with the storyline. There is a little profanity in this chapter as well as a small kiss between Mort and Alana at the end but I haven't gotten into detail...yet! :P Please enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Chapter two: The Truth About Mort Rainey  
  
I awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight that shone through the window. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, trying to remember where exactly I was at. I stood up and opened the door as I was hit with the strong smell of coffee and pancakes. I began to walk down the stairs just as Mort was walking up. "Oh." he smiled. "Good Morning. I hope you slept well." In his hand was a coffee mug, and he seemed to be in the same clothing that he was in the day before. I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes I slept fine." I continued walking down the stairs. "I was expecting to wake up alone though. I didn't think you'd still be here." He shrugged slightly and began to explain.  
  
"Well I was supposed to meet the Sheriff down at the drug store in town but he called this morning and cancelled." he looked away, a look of confusion crossed his face. "I'm not exactly sure why. He didn't say, just that he couldn't meet me." he shrugged again. "It doesn't matter though." he climbed up the stairs past me. "It only gives me more time to work on my latest book." He finally reached the top and began his writing again. I looked around me at all the mess and wondered if, since he was always so busy, he could use some help. I decided to ask.   
  
"Mort, maybe I could help you with this." I said to him, looking up the stairs. "Your house isn't exactly the cleanest place I've seen and you seem to be so busy...you think I should stay a few more hours and help?" He looked over the balcony at me, smiling and shook his head.   
  
"No, I'll be alright. You know, you should head toward town and think about buying a house down there. I mean, you've got the money and everything." he continued smiling and I felt myself blush slightly. "And besides, I think I'll enjoy your company if you do decide to stay. Since I live alone out here its nice to see a pretty woman come around every once in a while." he leaned back into his chair and began to type again. I nodded a little and said, "Thank you anyway Mort, for being kind enough to let me at least stay the night. It helped a lot." I then turned toward the door.  
  
"Its no problem, anytime you need me...I'm here." I heard him call to me before I left. In the daylight, the woods and the lake didn't seem all that bad. I sighed, wondering if I should take Mort's advice and at least think about buying a home in town. Or at least renting an apartment. And plus, I knew someone here that could show me around the place and he told me he'd always be there. I smiled, glad I had met someone that made me happy even after everything I had gone through the day before. I began to walk towards town, figuring it was only a few miles and it shouldn't take me too long to get there. And I soon found out that I was right. Up ahead I saw the town in the makings of a busy morning. A few people were out, either going to work or to some other unimportant place, only important to them. I figured that the first person I should talk to was the Sheriff, even though Mort had told me that he may be busy. I decided it was for the best and began to make my way to the Police Department.  
  
I walked inside and every person in the front office turned to see who had just walked in. You would assume that usually people would just turn back around but some continued to watch me for a moment, realizing I wasn't originally from this town. I smiled contently and asked a man if the Sheriff was available. He nodded and pointed toward the back. I walked in the direction he was pointing and came to another office. I knocked on the door and entered. The Sheriff looked up at me and smiled a little. "Can I help you ma'am?" he said as I came in and sat down. I nodded and began to tell him about Mort and how he had been courteous enough to let me stay the night for free. The minute I mentioned Mort's name the Sheriff's facial expression changed. At first, when I began my story, his face was calm and seemed to want to listen. But when Mort's name came out of my mouth, his face became a mixture of both confusion and disappointment.   
  
"Well ma'am...I'm surprised you're even alive after staying in Mr. Rainey's home. I suppose you don't know everything about him." he said, fidgeting somewhat. I watched him for a moment, a look of disapproval on my face. I shook my head a little, not clearly understanding what the Sheriff meant.   
  
"Sir I'm sorry. I'm not fully getting all of this. Mort Rainey was kind enough to let me stay in his home. He's an author that lives alone in the middle of the woods. How can a man with a personality like his be dangerous?" I said, hoping that the Sheriff would begin to explain everything to me.   
  
"He's been accused of murdering four people, he hid each body in different places. Unfortunately, the fact is he could have killed more. We've been searching everywhere for the past two months and have only come up with the four bodies." he shrugged a little. "Folks in this town are scared...I've been up there to tell him to stay by himself, to never come back into town. He seemed to take it alright and he's kept his word. No one's reported seeing Mort anywhere." he paused again. "Its pretty sad really, he used to be known as a real friendly guy. Then, he found his wife sleeping with another man...I think that's what finally made him snap. He left their house, filed a divorce and moved in that cabin. Miss, I suggest you stay away from Mort Rainey its only for--" I stood up, cutting him off by slamming my fist on his table.  
  
"Sheriff I will not!" I yelled, again turning the heads of each person in the department. "You can say all the shit you'd like but you will not keep me from seeing him. Thank you sir, and good day." I said before leaving the building, shutting the door hard behind me. It wasn't until I was halfway down the street when I realized I had forgotten to ask the Sheriff about a place to live. But I no longer cared. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Mort's cabin. I felt my eyes fill with tears at the slight chance that the Sheriff could be right. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "No...he's a liar." I said to myself. "Mort isn't like that..." I ran to his front porch and knocked on the door. I only knocked a little, knowing he could be working.   
  
"Yeah I'll be right there." I heard him yell. I felt the tears coming on again and I rolled my eyes. I could just imagine him opening the door and seeing me crying. I heard his footsteps as he reached the door and slowly opened it. He smiled at me...and that's when I could no longer take it. I walked the few steps to stand in front of him, then practically threw myself into his arms. That's when I began crying...before long I felt his arms slowly wrap around me in an awkward way, like he was afraid he would hurt me. He held me like I was the first woman he had held in a long time. After a few minutes he began to loosen up and invited me inside. I nodded and followed him to his couch. "Alana..." he looked at me carefully. "What's the matter?" I wiped my eyes again and looked at him.  
  
"I went into town today to see if I could find a place to stay, like you suggested. Well, I talked to the Sheriff and he told me a lot of horrible stuff..." I stopped, wondering if telling Mort what the Sheriff had said would be the right thing to do. He seemed to already have too much on his shoulders as it was, so I just shook my head, deciding to wait. He watched me for a moment then looked away, running a hand through his messy hair.   
  
"You wanna tell me exactly what he said?" he looked at me again, but it wasn't the same look I was used to. Something in his eyes...I couldn't exactly point it out but something had to be different. I shook my head again, hoping that the look would soon fade, and I got my wish. He smiled a little and the Mort I was used to seemed to have come back. "Its alright. It doesn't matter anyway." he stood up and stretched. "It was probably some stupid rumor about me right? I can understand why you won't tell me." I looked down to my hands then back up at him.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that I don't trust you or anything because I do...seriously." I said to him as he turned to face me. He laughed a little and shook his head. Feeling myself blush again I said, "What?" He continued grinning.  
  
"You know its kinda funny, you've only known me for...what is it...just over twelve hours? And you're saying you trust me? Hell, I've never heard a woman tell me that before...that is if you don't count my ex-wife. She told me before but I don't think she meant it." he laughed again, shaking his head. "Nah, its a long story." I smiled and lightly touched his hand.   
  
"Its okay...I've got time." I said simply and he looked into my eyes. I continued to smile and he looked away, hoping I wouldn't see the hint of red crossing his face.   
  
"Its simple really, the bitch couldn't keep to herself. She slept with another guy in a hotel, hoping that I would think she was away on business. Boy was she fucking wrong, anyway...worst comes to worst I found out...and to make a long story short, here I am...alone." he looked back to me. "Well I was alone. No one ever comes up here so I have to fend for myself. Its a miracle you found me in the first place. Only people in town know about me, and you're not from here." I shook my head, keeping my hand lightly over his.  
  
"It doesn't matter what people say. I enjoy being around you...and like you said before, I may have only known you for half a day but it feels like I really know you." I blushed and bit my lower lip. "I probably sound strange right about now don't I?" I asked him, still looking away. I then felt his hand underneath my chin, turning my head to face him. His eyes met mine and he smiled.  
  
"You don't sound strange at all...take it from a man who knows what he's talking about." he edged closer to me and I felt myself blush even more. Knowing that I was about to kiss a guy whom I know nothing about...but feel incredibly close to all the same. I could no longer take the waiting and pressed my lips against his. I don't think he was absolutely ready for it as I felt him pull back a little from shock. After a few seconds he seemed to have gotten used to it and began to kiss me harder, making our first kiss together a very passionate one. After a few minutes I pulled away.  
  
"You know what? I should cook you dinner. I'm a great chef, ask anyone who's tasted my food before!" I stood up. "Give me twenty-five minutes tops alright? If I'm not back come and look for me." I headed toward the door.  
  
"Take my car, the keys are right there next to the door. Be careful alright?" Mort said to me before I left.   
  
"I will I promise." I blew him a kiss and winked at him before shutting his door.  
  
----------  
  
Mort's POV  
  
----------  
  
I jumped up off the couch, half hoping my car wouldn't start up. I stood up as I heard Alana turn the ignition and, unfortunatly, the car started perfectly fine. Then I ran to the door and swung it open just in time to see her drive off, fading into the woods. "I hate seeing someone leave me." I said, sighing. I knew she'd be back, but it would seem like forever until she would. I was about to turn into the house when I noticed something in front of me, lying on the porch. I bent down and saw the perfect-circle rimmed black hat that I quickly recognized. He...was back.  
  
A/N: Well anyone who's seen Secret Window ought to know who I'm talking about here! And I hope I kind of left you at a cliffhanger. Its funny because I had to re-write my entire ending! So enjoy it...a lot! ^__^ Just kidding..well just R&R! 


	3. Chapter three: Another Death

A/N: Again I don't own Secret Window or anything in it. And this is as far as I've actually gotten in one story! I'm really enjoying writing this one so I hope you are too! Enjoying reading it that is! ^_^ Well move on to the next chapter. I really have nothing to warn you about except a killing scene but it doesn't go into much detail. Oh yeah and this entire chapter is still in Mort's POV.  
  
Chapter three: Another death   
  
I bent down to pick up the hat when I heard his voice from behind me. "I'll make a deal with you." he said, that long southern drawl could send chills down anyone's spine. "You do somethin' for me, and I'll see to it that the pretty little girl doesn't ever have to leave this cabin again. What do you say Mr. Rainey?" I stood up and turned around, facing him once again, as I had before. Never in my entire life had I imagined making a deal with someone...but it did have to do with Alana.   
  
"Shit." I muttered to myself, contemplating on whether or not I should agree to this. John Shooter had never been the one to be, as most people would put it, kind. I looked around my home then back at him. I nodded slightly then said, "Alright, I'll do it. What is it that you want?" He laughed a little and I wondered if what he had to say, was what I was hoping.  
  
"Alana's ex-fiance, Kevin Calnary may stop by to have a visit with you. And when he does I want you to get rid of him, but I want Miss Alana there when you do. The Sheriff will find out eventually, if not him then someone else. If they question you, you will tell them that Alana Nalmon shot, and killed, her ex-lover." he chuckled again as he noticed the expression on my face. "Poor missy will be forced to live away from people, as they did with you. And since she has no where to go...she will stay right here, by your side." John walked toward me and I backed up a little, remembering the night I had tried to hurt him with the shovel. "Now you promised me Mort Rainey. Don't you go backin' out of your word 'cause if you do...I will get you back, one way or another." I stepped aside as he snatched his hat out of my hand. "You give my regards to Miss Alana and when I see you again we'll decide what to do next." He walked to his car, climbed in and I watched him drive away.  
  
"Dammit." I said aloud and began to repeat it. "What was I thinking? I can't kill him...Alana would..." I walked to my couch and sat down, taking off my glasses and burying my face in my hands. "I don't know what to do anymore..." I sat like that for a while, or what seemed like a while. It was until I heard another car pull up. I rose to my feet and looked out the window. Much to my relief, it was Alana, carrying in about four paper bags. I felt that I couldn't face her just yet, not until I decided what I was going to do, so I quietly ran upstairs and into my room. I shut the door just as I heard her turning the key and coming inside.  
  
"Mort? Mort where are you? I'm back and ready to make you dinner." I heard Alana yelling as she set the groceries down. "Mort?...Hm...maybe he's asleep..." That's when she began humming. Humming was supposed to be somewhat quiet but I heard it from upstairs. After a few seconds I began to calm down, just hearing her voice brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to tell her everything, I wanted to pour out all the emotions I was holding in, all about John Shooter and the murders. But I knew I couldn't...and I think that's the reason why I began to cry. I had always thought that the only woman I'd ever love was Amy, that I'd never be able to get over her...but I realized I was wrong. I met another woman, someone who seemed to understand me in ways I don't think Amy ever could have. I slowly opened the door, and as a result, her humming became louder. I began to walk down the stairs and she looked up. "Oh hi." she smiled, and I choked back more tears as I neared her. "I hope that I didn't wake you. I bought some stuff to make Chicken Alfredo and..." she looked into my eyes, noticing the way I tried holding my sadness back. "Mort...what's the matter?" The minute she finished her question I could no longer take it. I walked to her and held her in my arms, feeling some tears slide down my cheeks. Alana seemed to be surprised by my actions but slowly began to catch on. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back, and I continued my crying. After a few minutes I pulled away from her, trying to hide my face, hoping she wouldn't see my tears. She looked at me anyway and turned my face to her own. She smiled and I tried smiling back. She wiped underneath my eyes with her thumb and I looked into hers as I heard yet another car pull up. My eyes widened, realizing it may be Kevin.  
  
"I um...I think I forgot something...c-can you get the door?" I said to her, heading up the stairs. I could feel her still watching me as I ran into my room. I pressed my back against the wall as I heard her open the door.   
  
"Kevin?! W-what are you doing--"   
  
"Alana, look I'm really sorry...what I did...it was dumb and I want you back in my life." I heard the bastard say to her, cutting her off. I was hoping she wouldn't take him back...not now...not after I've fallen in love with her. I looked out the doorway a little, seeing that they were still standing at the front door, Alana now turning away.  
  
"Kevin...I can't go back to you. Not after what you've done to me. You expect me to just give up everything I've been doing and...risk our relationship again?" Alana said to him, walking away. A look of anger crossed his face as he walked toward her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. That was the final move...this guy deserved to die. I walked toward my dresser as I heard Alana's voice grow louder. "Kevin, stop it! What are you doing? Let me go!" I opened the drawer, pulled my pistol out and began loading it. I walked out of my room and down the stairs as Kevin began to talk.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't come right away so I'm going to use force. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, bitch." he said pulling her toward the door. Alana looked up and saw me, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. I finally reached the end of the stairs.   
  
"Let her go." was the only thing I said to him. He grinned.   
  
"And what if I don't? You gonna kill me big shot? This is my woman and I have as much right as anyone to take her wherever I like. So get out of here." Kevin said to me, before heading toward the door.  
  
"Make another move and you'll get your wish." I raised the pistol, aiming it at his head. Alana's eyes widened as she saw the gun in my hands. Kevin turned around and smiled at me. His face made me want to hurl and if he said one more thing about either me or Alana I'd shoot him more than once...just to make sure he was dead. He pulled Alana closer to him, close enough for them to kiss and I felt my finger close around the trigger. Four loud shots later, Kevin's lifeless body was on the floor and Alana stared at me, her eyes still wide. From where I was standing it didn't even seem like she was breathing. Her, what used to be, white tank top was now splattered with red blood and the puddle around Kevin's body was growing larger. Finally, Alana breathed and I threw the pistol aside.   
  
"We have to get his body out of here...just in case someone heard that." I said, heading toward it. I swallowed hard and cringed. Seeing someone's dead body was not a pretty sight.  
  
"Mort...do...do you realize what you just did?! You j-just killed someone! W-what are we going to do?" I watched Alana and by the look on her face, could tell she was terrified. She looked down at Kevin's body and covered her mouth, her hand shaking violently. I nodded and began to drag his body out of my house. I decided throwing his body in the lake and letting it sink to the bottom was the best way to get rid of him for good. Alana just stood and watched me as I got the body into the water and come back to the house to clean up the blood stain. That was finally when I think everything sank in for her, because after I had finished my cleaning I looked up...and could tell she had been crying. She hadn't made a sound, but her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red. I watched her for a moment then she walked the few steps to me and into my arms. I held her as she began to cry harder, and I soon felt like shit as I realized the horror that I just had her witness.   
  
"Alana..." I said quietly as she looked up at me. I wanted to turn away from her but something told me to keep eye contact. "...I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me I just--" I was cut off by her finger against my lips. She tried smiling for me but I knew the pain she was going through just by her features.  
  
"I'm sure you had a very good reason...and even if you didn't...it doesn't matter. No one has to know anything about what has happened today...and probably no one ever will. I'll keep my mouth shut if you do the same. Kevin meant nothing to me anyway...the only person I truly care about..." she leaned close to me. "...is you." she finished, before kissing my lips softly. "I admit I'll never forget what happened today but we'll move on." she took my hand in hers and led me to the couch. "As long as we get through it together nothing else matters." she finally said before sitting down beside me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and, after a few minutes, fell asleep. Alana was finally at peace but I don't think I ever will be. I sat there and stared out the window until I, too, dozed off.  
  
A/N: Well another chapter finally done. Let me know what you think as I get to work on Chapter four! 


	4. Author's Note

-*-Author's Note-*-  
  
Alright well I just figured I'd just put in a short note about my story Never Alone. During chapter four you will need to know this information to fully understand the story. I have not been able to update because of this problem...but also because of a bad case of writer's block. Now, personally I'm not a big fan of writing sex scenes (I am only 14, mind you) so that's why there most likely won't be one in this story. There may be events leading up to it but I do want to keep this PG-13 rated. In chapter four I may mention something about it but I am not going to actually put the scene up. If this disappoints anyone I'm extremely sorry but this is just my own personal feeling. I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy my story as I continue with it. If you are reading this now I'm going to ask you that you tell me whatever you can in your review. If you feel you cannot tell me everything you need to on a review my email is icedfire_angel@yahoo.com. Feel free to drop me a line and let me know what's on your mind. Thank you for reading this and thanks to everyone for all your great reviews! Keep them coming and I'll continue my writing! Now...move on to the fourth chapter of Never Alone... 


	5. Chapter four: Never Alone

Chapter four: Never Alone  
  
-------  
  
Back in Alana's POV  
  
-------  
  
Days turned into weeks as weeks turned into months. Mort and I grew closer to each other and he even broke my virginity, with much persuasion. We also never spoke to each other about Kevin's death again. But I could still see the mental image burned into my mind every time I walked by the spot where his dead body lay. I admit to this day it continues to send chills down my spine. I've taken a few trips into town since then (the first time to shop for clothes, wearing one of Mort's shirts) but not as often as I would like. Every time I see people I'm afraid someone will find out or they will know we're hiding something by living alone at Tashmore Lake. So for the past few months I've tried keeping myself busy by reading Mort's books. I'll have to say it did help pass time. Mort and I had our usual routine everyday: I got up, cooked breakfast and we ate together, usually talking to one another about a dream someone had or of a new idea Mort had thought of. After he had finished, he gave me a kiss and walked upstairs to begin his writing again as I cleaned up. Our days were spent no differently than that. At least that was the way it was until today.   
  
I awoke and rolled over on my left side, expecting to see Mort. He wasn't there. I leaned up on my elbow and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. "Mort?" I called out.   
  
"Down here honey!" he yelled from downstairs. I smiled. He had just recently started calling me "honey" and I liked how it felt. I stood up and walked downstairs, yawning. Sniffing the air I realized that Mort was making pancakes, and I started to feel like kicking myself. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and he was facing the stove, just now flipping a pancake. I pouted a little and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head against his back.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner." I apologized and he shrugged slightly.  
  
"No, its okay. I just got up earlier than normal. I figure, since you're always doing all sorts of stuff for me...its about time I do something for you." he said, before turning around and kissing me gently. I smiled at him, remembering just how sweet he really can be. "Now sit down and I'll serve you. I'm probably not as great of a cook as you, but at least they're edible." He smiled as I sat down and he set a plate in front of me. "Enjoy." he said then began to walk up the stairs.   
  
"Well aren't you going to stay and eat with me?" I said, watching him. He continued to smile at me then shook his head.   
  
"Sorry honey but I just got a great idea for that novel I'm writing. Give me a minute to go write it down then I'll be back." he said before quickly walking up the short flight of stairs. I smiled lightly and began to eat the warm, maple smelling pancakes. I finished and stood up, taking my empty plate to the sink, set it down and turned to make my way up the staircase, realizing that I was still wearing my pajamas. After I had reached the top I looked over to Mort, who was frantically typing away, then walked into our room. I opened the closet to decide on something to wear when I heard the faint sound of rain hitting the roof. I looked out the nearby window and smiled. I always enjoyed the rain, and today was no different. I quickly got dressed and walked to the window, leaning my palms on the sill. Just then, I heard a hard knocking on our front door. I walked out of the room and toward the door, but Mort had beat me to it. Once he opened the door, I wished I had gotten there first.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Rainey. If you don't mind will you please step outside for a moment?" I heard the sheriff say. Mort nodded casually, a faint look of confusion crossing his face. I ran quickly down the steps, reaching the door just a moment too late. As I stepped outside the cabin I saw three police officers trying to handcuff Mort and my eyes widened. I practically jumped down the steps after them.  
  
"Sir, please you can't do this. Mort has done nothing wrong...damn it! Are you listening to me?!?!" I screamed as they began shoving Mort into the car. His eyes kept meeting mine, in a desperate plea to get him out of there and into my arms. I began to feel warm tears coming to my eyes as Mort tried to brake free of the policemen's grasp. "Sheriff please! You don't understand I'm pregnant with his child! He needs to be here..." that was finally when I cracked. Uncontrollable tears began falling down my face as I watched them shut the door on Mort. He began shoving himself against the door, in an attempt to break out. I then ran toward the police car, pressing my hands against it, tears still streaming down my cheeks and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him as he shut his eyes, trying not to cry.   
  
"I love you too Alana! I promise I'll find a way to get out of here! I will be there during your entire pregnancy I promise you that." he yelled back at me through the glass as the car began to pull out of the driveway and toward the main road. As a reaction I began running after it, not wanting Mort to leave me alone...not after we've been together so long. But of course the car was much faster than I was and my vision was blurred from the tears. Finally, a fell to my knees in the mud as the police car disappeared from view. It was then that I realized it was raining, my clothes and hair were soaked and I figured the best thing to do now was to go inside. I, personally, couldn't care if I got sick but I had to think for two now. I slowly got up and began to walk into the house when I heard my cell phone ring. I half-ran inside, wiping the tears away from my face and picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?" I said in the calmest voice I could, although from what I heard it wasn't calm at all.  
  
"Hello...Alana?" the woman's voice on the other end said back to me. My eyes widened, as I instantly recognized the voice.  
  
"Jamie?! Is that you?" I could feel tears coming to my eyes again. Jamie was my younger sister of two years and I hadn't seen her since I got together with Kevin...and that was over three years ago. I heard a faint laugh from the other end as she answered.  
  
"Yes Alana, its me. I know its been so long but I haven't been able to stand not talking to you anymore. Dad still thinks we shouldn't talk to you after you left home with Kevin, but I just moved out about two weeks ago and I decided I can make my own decision about this. How have you been?" by the tone of her voice I could tell she was getting ready to shed a few tears herself. I nodded, wiping my eyes once again, as I remembered that night three years ago. I had just met Kevin at a local club and fell instantly in love with him. He admitted he felt the same for me and we decided to move in together. When I went home to tell my family, they all thought I was crazy and said that if I was going to go through with it, then I would have to fend for myself. Of course, I was angry and I agreed to leave as my family never spoke to me again until now. About a week after I moved out I knew it had to be the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
"I've got so much to tell you, and a lot of it you probably won't believe. Its probably better if we talk about it one on one. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, unfortunately I don't." she paused for a moment, as if thinking about something. "But after I get a job I should be able to find somewhere--"  
  
"No need. You can come stay where I'm living. Its an old cabin by Tashmore Lake, just take the first exit you see right before you get into town. I'll wait on the porch for you and you're welcome to stay here as long as possible." I smiled, happy that I was going to see how much my sister grew up in three years.   
  
"Alright. Thanks a lot Alana. I'll be there shortly and you can tell me everything. You know I'll understand no matter what could have happened. Oh and I got a new car, its a Focus so watch out for it. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Jamie finally said before hanging up. I laughed slightly at her comment about believing me.  
  
"I really hope that you will understand. So much stuff has happened that sometimes I can't even believe it myself." I said to no one in particular, shutting off my phone and making my way to the door. Stepping outside into the cold and rainy day I began to stare down the road, looking out for my sister's Ford Focus.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mort's POV  
  
----------------------  
  
"Get inside and keep your damn mouth shut." the police officer said, shoving me inside a small jail cell. I glared at him as he shut the metal door, then sat down on the hard slab of cement they call a cot. I covered my face with my hands, remembering Alana's tear-stained face as she had frantically tried to set me free. After I remembered that, I began to think about what she had said:  
  
"I'm pregnant with his child"  
  
I didn't think much about it then, but I had plenty of time to reflect on it now. I was going to be a father...someone I've always wanted to be, even when I was with Amy. But because of what happened, she was not able to fulfill my wish...and Alana was.  
  
"A father..." I whispered, still trying to make myself believe it was true. Part of me wanted to smile but then I thought of Alana, at our cabin, by herself. "I left Alana alone, and....I'm also alone." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Oh no Mister Rainey. You are never alone." my eyes widened as I hears Shooter's all to familiar voice. "You'll never be left alone because I...will always be here."  
  
A/N: So how did I do with the fourth chapter? As Shooter said, Mort would never be alone...hence the name of the story! I know its not as long as my other's but I have to apologize. I had a month and a half writer's block and just got an idea the day before yesterday. Plus I have bits and pieces of the fifth chapter in mind but not the whole thing. Oh and on the 28th of May I'll be moving and most likely won't have a computer. But I'll keep writing on paper if you keep checking on my story! Thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming! 


	6. Chapter five: Reunited After Too Long

Chapter five: Reunited After Too Long  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! == I feel so loved! :D Anyway please continue onto the fifth chapter. You know I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't without you all! So please keep reviewing and tell me what I'm doing wrong, if anything. Oh and here I'm back in Alana's POV.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I continued to stand there, leaning against the old wooden boards of the cabin's porch, waiting to see my younger sister's little red car pull up. Then, I suddenly felt warm tears coming to my eyes. I was tired of it already, tired of Mort continuously being accused of things he didn't do. Or rather, things he didn't mean to do. I made up my mind a long time ago that the only reason why he decided to kill Kevin was to protect me. If he hadn't shot him, who knows what Kevin could have done. I shook my head, trying to forget all the horrible things that I had experienced, and wiped my eyes as I heard a car pull up. I tried to smile lightly, hoping Jamie would believe that, at the moment, nothing was bothering me. She parked her car and climbed out, carrying a small suitcase, then shut the door, running up the few porch steps and into my arms.  
  
"Oh sis, are you alright?" she whispered in my ear, gently running her hands through my hair. "I was so worried about you. You sounded so horrible on the phone." she then pulled away, looking into my eyes. I nodded slowly as I led her inside.  
  
"I don't think I'm all that great right now. I've felt better anyway. Go ahead and sit down, I'll get you something to drink. And just set your stuff down beside the couch." I said, getting two glasses down from the counter and filling them with water. I then joined Jamie on the couch, giving her a glass as she took a small sip.  
  
"So, tell me what's up." she said, placing the cup on the coffee table in front of us. I looked at her and took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't pass out from everything I was about to tell her.  
  
"First off I think I should tell you that I am no longer dating Kevin." after I had finished that sentence she let out a deep breath, then smiled.   
  
"That's a good thing to hear. I think he was just making your entire life miserable." she cleared her throat then took my hand in her own. "Please, go on." I nodded.  
  
"Well about six months ago I met the man who lives here. His name is Mort Rainey and he's the most amazing guy I've ever met." I smiled a little, thinking about his remarkable brown eyes. "I think you'll love him, at least I know you'll love him a lot more than Kevin. But there's a problem...he's been accused of murdering five people. And I know he didn't do any of them..." I paused, thinking about what I just said. "...actually I take that back. I know he did kill one of the five. He...he killed Kevin." I looked away as Jamie covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head somewhat.  
  
"And you're in love with this guy?! Alana are you insane? He could possibly come after you next! I can't believe you are actually living with him!" she said as I stood up.  
  
"No Jamie, you don't get it. He killed Kevin for a reason...Kevin was trying to hurt me so...so he shot him." I turned away from Jamie, my back now facing her as I tried fighting back even more tears. "Jamie, I love him. I love him with every fiber of my being, every beat of my heart...Jamie..." I turned around again, a tear rolling slowly down my cheek. "...I can't let them take him. He's in jail right now, the police just came by about an hour or so ago and put him behind bars. Jamie if it was just for me I'd try getting him out soon but I want him out as early as possible because..." I stopped for a moment, just letting her watch my eyes become filled with more and more tears. "...because I'm pregnant. He's the father and I can't let him miss a moment of my nine months. You understand me...don't you?" I bit my lower lip as she stood up, walking toward me and taking me in another strong hug.   
  
"Alana...I had no idea. Of course I understand." she pulled away, looking me over. I noticed her eyes were also quickly filling with hot, warm tears. "This is what I'm going to do. Since I can tell just by the look in your eyes that you really do love him, we can go up to the police department, find out how much it will be to bail Mort out, and then...I'll give you my college fund money." she smiled and I shook my head.   
  
"Jamie...you can't give me that! You've been saving since you were fifteen to go to college. I don't think I can just let you--"   
  
"Think of it as a 'forgive me' gift...you know...for not communicating with you for three years." she said, cutting me off. "I also don't mind giving it to you because while you were telling me you loved Mort, I could tell you truly cared about him. I didn't see the same look in your eyes as I did when you told everyone you were in love with Kevin and that is how I knew." she continued smiling. "And another reason you deserve the money..." she pointed at my stomach and we both laughed lightly. "...is that little one right there. That child deserves to have his...or her...father with them from the beginning. And I want to be the best aunt a kid can have." by then she was grinning at me and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes again. "Alana, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about it." I nodded slowly as she wiped a few stray tears falling down my cheeks.   
  
"I am, I am. That's the whole reason why I'm so...sad. You're such a great sister and I don't deserve you. But thank you for everything...if you really insist on giving me your college money I can't say no." I smiled at her somewhat, trying to keep myself from bursting into uncontrollable tears once again.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" she laughed and took me by the hand, leading me toward the door. "We've got to get my brother in law out of jail and back into your arms. That baby isn't going to stop growing and we need him here soon." I grinned as I followed her to her car and climbed in, excited to see Mort. I was also worried about him, hoping he wasn't feeling too alone in a jail cell. I also wondered...if he was thinking about me. Jamie got in on the driver's side and we both buckled up, heading toward the direction of the police department. As we drove down the long road I whispered one last thing:  
  
"Mort, honey...here I come."   
  
--------------------------  
  
Third Person POV  
  
-------------------------  
  
It had been about forty-five minutes ago when Mort had last heard Shooter's voice, and he was hoping he wouldn't have to hear it again. Thinking about Alana and his unborn child was bad enough without having Shooter putting his two cents in. He leaned back onto the cot, his hands folded behind his head as he began to wonder how long he would be in for. Two years? Twenty years? For life? He wasn't sure be he knew he had to get out somehow. There was no doubt, he was positive he killed Kevin, but he remembered nothing about killing Amy, Ted, or anyone else. Mort had always thought it could have been possibly Shooter who had killed them...but then again...wouldn't that mean, technically, it was him? He shook his head and got rid of the thought as he heard footsteps coming in his direction. Leaning on his elbow he looked to see who it was...it was a policeman. 'Oh great...' he thought to himself, just thinking about what he could be in for next. The man came right up the jail cell bars and called to Mort.  
  
"Hey you. Come here." he said, as Mort got up and walked over to where the man was standing. "I just got a call from the Sheriff. Turns out your little girlfriend and her sister stopped by, asking him how much they had to pay to get you out of there." he shrugged slightly. "Looks like the Sheriff is making them pay forty thousand dollars to go back home. But...they've got the money and they should be by in about fifteen minutes to pick you up." Mort grinned and wanted to start dancing but he was somewhat afraid the police officer would think he was psycho. So all he did, was continue to smile.  
  
"You're serious?" Mort asked, biting his lower lip. The policeman just nodded as they both heard a door open.  
  
"Mort?" Mort closed his eyes to keep from crying as he heard Alana's voice calling him. "Mort?" she repeated.  
  
"I'm over here Alana!" he yelled back, finally seeing her whole body come into view. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red but Mort no longer cared. She was here, to set him free, and he promised himself he'd never leave her again. When she approached the metal jail cell bars he held his hand out to her, and she took it. All she wanted to do right now...was hold him in her arms...and soon, she would do just that.   
  
"Excuse me miss." the policeman said as he pushed his way past Alana to get the jail door open. Once he unlocked the door, Mort ran straight to Alana and gave her a gentle hug, remembering that she was pregnant.  
  
"God, I missed you. I missed you so much." Alana said to Mort as all he could do was nod in agreement. She looked into his eyes and wiped some tears from his face with her thumb. "Now honey, let's go home."   
  
A/N: Well there ya go...the FIFTH chapter! I've never gotten past like the second chapter in a story before! Plus...my writer's block is over!! Does it seem like a happy ending for Mort and Alana? Or do you think something...else...will happen? Well you're just going to have to contemplate it a while because only I know! Mwahahahaha! Anyway please Review!!! 


	7. Chapter six: Questions and Answers

Chapter six: Questions and Answers  
  
A/N: I have to apologize for my extensive delay. I've been in the process of moving for the longest time and I've just recently been able to get a computer. Also...I FINALLY HAVE SECRET WINDOW ON DVD!!! Hopefully all you Secret Window fans also have it! :) Anyway I have gotten the sixth chapter down...hope you all haven't given up on me!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ALANA'S POV  
  
---------------------  
  
We were finally home. Back to the temporary safety center for Mort. After the events that had just happened, no one was really sure of what to do next. Jamie asked if she could make dinner and I told her yes. Mort and I wanted to rest, so we sat on the couch next to each other. I laid my head on his shoulder, grateful that he was home and he lightly kissed the top of my head. I held his hand in my own and gently squeezed it, thinking about the answers to the questions I've been wanting to know.   
  
"Mort...what do you think about...me being pregnant?" I asked him, looking up to meet his almond-brown eyes. He looked back into mine and smiled, kissing my forehead.  
  
"Alana, I couldn't ask for anything more. When I was married to Amy, we were supposed to be expecting a child..." he paused for a moment and turned his face away from mine, a look of sadness in his eyes. "...but things being as they were, Amy had a miscarriage and we didn't want to lose another baby...so we decided not to even try again." he smiled a little, and I could tell it was just to cover up his pain. "But I knew in her heart she wasn't ready for the responsibility of a baby. Other things were too important for her...the thing is..." he stopped again, trying to think of the right words to say. "...she never really thought about my feelings. She never asked what I had wanted and even though it sounds selfish, you think she would have at least...wondered." He swallowed and I noticed, this was hurting him more than I knew. I gently touched his cheek with my hand, trying to let him know how much I cared about him. "That's all past though. I now have you and a baby I've wanted for years. Thank you so much for giving it to me." I smiled and nodded.  
  
"No problem. Anything for you sweetheart." I kissed his lips firmly before standing up. "I think I'll go upstairs for a bit. Jamie, call me when the food is finished." I said before walking into our bedroom.  
  
----------  
  
Third-person POV  
  
----------  
  
Mort continued to sit alone on the couch, feeling nothing but happiness. He leaned his head back as he heard Jamie begin to hum to herself. Smiling, he instantly recognized the song. It was the first song he heard Alana sing a few days ago. Since it was just starting to get dark out, he decided to sit on the porch. Walking out he glanced to his left as he heard the faint footsteps of someone nearing him.   
  
"I see you've finally gotten yourself out of jail. It seems Alana's taken a great liking to you and you must feel the same about her." Shooter said to him. Mort clenched his teeth together in an attempt to try and ignore him. "You know you can't get rid of me, Pilgrim. Not unless you killed me...but if you did that, you'd practically have to kill yourself, correct?" Mort shut his eyes.   
  
"For once, why can't you just leave me the fuck alone? I want to be normal...and happy. Shooter just leave!" he yelled, his eyes still shut tightly.  
  
"You haven't told her about me have you? She has to find out sometime, and we both know she will. You keep putting it off, hoping I'll go away but I won't. Since you've decided not to tell her, I guess I'll have to take over and just show her who the real Mort Rainey is." he said as Mort covered his ears.   
  
"Shooter...please...don't..." were Mort's final words before he blacked out.  
  
-------------  
  
Alana's POV  
  
-------------  
  
I began cleaning up a few things around our room before walking back down the stairs. I looked over to the couch, and noticed Mort was no longer there. "Jamie, where did Mort go? Did you happen to notice?" I asked her and she shrugged.   
  
"No sorry, I didn't even hear him get up. You know how I get sometimes when I zone out." she said, laughing a little. I nodded and looked toward the door, seeing Mort's silhouette just outside. I smiled and pointed toward the door.   
  
"I found him." I said, opening the door somewhat to find him standing perfectly still, his hands on the porch railing, leaning against it. Walking toward him I gently put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked as he quickly turned around, grabbing my wrist.   
  
"Hello there little missy. You're quite purty you know that?" he said, a southern accent tone in his voice. I tried getting free from his grasp but he had a strong hold on it.   
  
"Mort, what is the matter with you?" Looking in his eyes I noticed they weren't the same gorgeous brown ones I had known so well. They were a dark brown, almost black color, full of hatred and anger. For some reason I got the vibe that this wasn't my Mort...it couldn't be.  
  
"Oh nothing's the matter with me dear. Mort couldn't tell you on his own about me so I told him I'd show you everything. The only thing he asked is for me to not hurt you or your baby." he looked into the house, noticing Jamie. "But he said nothing about her."  
  
"You will not touch her. Whatever you are, you're not Mort and you won't hurt anybody." with my free hand I slapped his face as hard as I could. He looked back at me and grinned, getting an even stronger hold on my wrist. I almost screamed from the pain I was feeling.  
  
"No no, you better not make a sound. If you do, I will kill you right here and now do you understand me? I told Mort that he wasn't ever supposed to love another woman because of what Amy did to him. But he's already fallen too deep for you. And it looks like I may have to do to you, what I did to her." he said and my eyes widened.   
  
"You killed them...all of them?" I asked, when suddenly his eyes changed color. I knew Mort was back. He looked at my wrist and let it go quickly, taking me into a strong hug.  
  
"Alana...what did he do to you?" he asked me, checking me all over and finally ending at my wrist. There were dark marks of where his fingers had tightly held onto it. I shook my head.  
  
"Mort I'm fine. But who...who was that? It couldn't have been you...could it?" I looked at him as we walked inside. He also shook his head and sat me down on the couch, looking straight at him.  
  
"I think there's a few things you may need to know."  
  
A/N: End of chapter six! Hope you enjoyed it and I know this chapter isn't as long as the other ones but I'm writing this at like 11:30PM and I'm TIRED! Since I watched Secret Window again (and I will many times more XD) I hope that I will get everything right, as in personality-wise. Anyway I think I'm going to sleep...please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter seven: Solution

Chapter seven: The Solution  
  
I watched him contently as his facial expression became nervous looking. He stood up and began pacing back and forth, I was still remaining in my position on the couch. The way he was acting I was beginning to get worried about what he had to explain. He quickly ran a hand through his hair as he turned to me.  
  
"Alana, I've got to make everything clear before Shooter decides to show you who he is again. The guy who gave you that bruise was not me. Sometimes...well its hard to clarify, I have no control when he appears. So, I don't ever really know when he will show up...he just does. If I ever threaten to hurt you just leave and get as far away from me as you possibly can because--"  
  
"Mort, you know I can't do that." I said, cutting him off. He walked over and sat beside me as I turned to him. "I love you." he looked into my eyes as I spoke and gently brushed a small strand of hair away from my face.  
  
"I know you do and I feel the same. I also care about our baby and I don't want that bastard touching either of you. Its just that I know if you don't get the hell away from me once Shooter arrives he'll hurt you...he doesn't want me being happy. See, he claims he knew Amy was going to leave me and he thinks you will too." he bit his lower lip, as if to hold back what he was about to say. "He killed both Amy and her boyfriend Ted." my eyes suddenly widened as he told me.  
  
"So everyone in town...was right about you." I mumbled to myself, looking down at my hands. He soothingly covered his strong ones over mine.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to learn about this so suddenly. Just remember what I..." he stopped talking as he looked away. "Shit Alana, go...he's back..." he said before the handsome look in his eyes soon faded and the dark hatred I had noticed just a few minutes earlier, was now painfully clear. I shook my head and continued to sit where I was.  
  
'Mort I can't leave you, we've got to get rid of Shooter...together.' I thought to myself, glancing toward the kitchen and no longer seeing or hearing Jamie. I swallowed and looked back to him as he grinned at me.  
  
"Hello again missus. I know Mort tried to tell you about me for your own safety but I knew you were too in love with him that you wouldn't leave even if I was about to kill you. You're a brave woman and I like that about you. But you know Mister Rainey cannot be happy, I will not allow it. I was created because of the stress he was going through when he divorced Amy and now he's over it. And if he becomes too happy I will cease to exist. So you see I cannot let him fall too deep in love with you or that child that is developing inside of you as we speak. The only way to do it..." he reached behind him slowly and grabbed a letter opener. "...is to get rid of you right now." I jumped up and tried running when he grabbed my arm tightly. I tried pulling free but he only held on tighter, and I was starting to lose the feeling in my hand.   
  
"Let me go! I won't let you kill me and I won't let you hurt Mort anymore." I said, still trying to release myself from his grasp.  
  
"I'm tired of messing with you, and you'll quit wigglin' if you don't want me to just go ahead and cut your wrist." he said and I shut my eyes, wanting nothing but my Mort back. There had to be a way to get rid of Shooter for good.  
  
'But what the hell do I do?...' I thought to myself as I remembered what Shooter had just recently said.   
  
'If he becomes too happy I will cease to exist.'  
  
My eyes shot open as I finally came up with the answer. "Shooter, I already asked you once before to leave Mort alone and now I've finally found a way to do it. You said before that if Mort was happy you'd be gone. So there's only one possible solution." I pulled him toward me, knowing that there was a risk in doing so. 'Here goes nothing...' I thought as I pressed my lips firmly against his. He jumped at my action and I realized that this guy was different. His kiss was nothing like Mort's...it was like he had never kissed anyone before. After a few seconds though, the letter opener fell to the ground and the kiss changed. It was now warmer, and more inviting. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. It was him. "Mort?" I said, wanting to be positive.  
  
"Yeah, its me." he stated, pulling me into a hug. I wanted to cry as he held me.  
  
"That's it. Mort, the minute I kissed you it was only a few seconds until Shooter was gone and you were back to normal. Even though I was seeing Shooter's identity, somewhere inside you were still wanting to take control and that was all I had to do...make you happy. Do you think he'll ever come back again? Or did we get rid of him for good?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder and he slightly shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. The only thing I do know is that right now...I don't think he will ever come back. I mean, usually I can sense he's there but at the moment...I don't sense anything about him. If he's gone then we can live a life without having to worry about a thing." he said, smiling. I nodded and couldn't help but grin as Jamie came downstairs.   
  
"Hi you two. I thought I heard something going on down here." she stated, glancing at the kitchen as she neared us. I shook my head and looked at Mort.  
  
"No...we were just talking about a few things." I then got up and walked to the phone. "I need to call my doctor and have her check to make sure I am pregnant. The test said I was but you know how those sometimes turn out." I winked at them before turning into the kitchen and dialing my doctor's number.  
  
-----------------  
  
Third person POV  
  
-----------------  
  
Mort and Jamie sat in silence for a while before Mort decided he needed to say something. He wanted to surprise Alana, but wanted Jamie to know about everything as well.  
  
"Do you think you could keep a secret?" he asked her and she looked at him, somewhat confused.   
  
"Of course I can. What do you need to talk about?" she inquired and he smiled a little, reaching under one of the couch cushions, (A/N: Great hiding spot Mort, she'll never look there. --) talking out a small box.  
  
"I want her to marry me. But I want to do it possibly before she has the baby. We could do it after but I want us to already me married once our child is old enough to know. I mean you understand don't you? It wouldn't make a very good impression on him...or her if we weren't together legally. So here's the ring I got for her." he opened the box as he spoke and Jamie grinned.  
  
"Mort its beautiful! I'm sure she'll be so surprised. And you're right, it would be better if you two were married. And also--" she stopped talking as Alana entered the room and Mort quickly hid the ring box.   
  
"Well, I've got an appointment tomorrow at one. I told her all the symptoms I've been having and she said that more than likely I am going to have a baby we'll just have to wait and see." she said, looking back and forth between the two of them. They were both just nodding and smiling pretty much in synchronization. "Right...so I'll be upstairs if either of you need me." She glanced back at them once more before walking up the stairs.  
  
"You think she knows anything?" Mort asked, looking nervous once again.  
  
"Oh believe me I know my sister. She'll suspect something but once she finds out, she'll be totally off. Its like that all the time." she stood up. "You know you should get some rest...you look like you've been through a lot."  
  
A/N: If only she knew! :P Well anyway that's chapter seven for you. I think I'm about done with this story....no don't worry! I'm writing a sequel to it. I've pretty much got the idea I just need to start typing it soon. So keep an eye out for that as well as a new Spiderman story I'm working on. I may put that one up but I'm not completely positive. Okie dokie, well you know what to do so I'll let you do it!. 


	9. Chapter eight: Fateful Sting

Chapter eight: Fateful Sting  
  
A/N: I decided to write this because I wasn't ready to end the story just yet and I needed another element of suspense for you all. I also wanted to write this in third person the whole time because I wanted the point of views of both Mort and Alana as you read it. If I just made it in Alana's POV...well you'll figure out why. :)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Still in third person POV  
  
------------------------------  
  
Alana and Mort were heading out the door for her appointment as Alana stopped to talk to Jamie.   
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay taking care of the house by yourself? I mean if it'll be a big deal I'll reschedule the appointment and--" she began before Jamie slowly hugged her.   
  
"I'm going to be fine. I promise. You don't need to worry about me at all. Dinner should be ready by the time you two get back. Now I want you to go..." she pulled away from her sister and gently kissed her on the cheek. "...and be positive I've got a niece or nephew understand?" she asked her as Mort took Alana's hand. She nodded and followed Mort out to his jeep, climbing inside as he turned it on. Jamie continued standing on the porch as she watched them drive off. Alana stared out the open window as millions of trees went by, Mort glancing at her quickly, not wanting to keep his eyes away from the road too long.  
  
"Sorry...but the windows don't roll up...Are you excited?" he asked her and she looked at him, smiling.  
  
"Absolutely. There's nothing I'm ready for more than to find out we're going to be parents! It'll be like one big happy family." she grinned and he laughed a little before nodding in agreement. It was at that moment that they came to a stop light. Alana completely froze as she looked out the window to notice an enormous bee hive. "Mort keep moving..." she stated as he checked the light.  
  
"Its still red, do you want me going to jail again?" he asked as Alana watched a bee slowly near the car. She bit her lower lip.  
  
"Please Mort...please go..." she said, not wanting to move, half afraid the bee would sense her. She practically screamed as it landed on her arm, feeling warm tears coming to her eyes. And just as she had suspected...it stung her before flying off. "Dammit...Mort please get me to..." she stopped talking, and began pointing at her throat.  
  
"Alana...what...what the hell is the matter?" he asked, now driving past the light. He glanced quickly at her arm and noticed it was swelling incredibly fast. "Oh shit!" he said, turning into the hospital's emergency room parking lot. "Honey, hold on..." he parked the car and turned to her, noticing red spots and swelling all over her body. She was no longer looking at him, she was now against the door and from what Mort could tell...she wasn't breathing. "Oh fuck..." he quickly got out of the car and to the other side, opening the door and letting Alana's body fall into his arms.   
  
He practically ran inside. "Will somebody please fucking help me over here!?" he yelled as everyone looked at him when he entered. The only one that didn't look up was the counter lady and she was too busy on the phone to realize what was going on. (A/N: Don't you hate that?)   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait--" she began before Mort walked over to the counter, showing her Alana's body.  
  
"SHE cannot wait! I think she's having an allergic reaction to something and you don't understand she could--" he was also stopped when a doctor touched his shoulder.   
  
"I can help you...but we've only got a few with me and hurry." he said as Mort willingly followed him. The mysterious doctor led him into a nearby operating room and told Mort to set her down on the table. A few more nurses were inside as well and one of them began to lead Mort out of the room.  
  
"Hey, hey woah. I need to be in there she's my...my girlfriend. Listen lady she could be pregnant you can't make me leave her like this!" he said, trying to fight his way back into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry mister but we can't allow even you to be in there. We'll do our best to save both her and the baby...please wait out here." she stated before slamming the door in his face. He walked to a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands, feeling tears stream uncontrollably down his face.   
  
'Please...don't let Alana leave me...and I don't want to lose another child...' he thought to himself, before leaning back in the chair, not caring who was watching him cry. He shut his eyes and let himself continue crying. 'Why is it that when I finally feel close to someone...they disappear...except Shooter...I wouldn't give a shit if he was gone.' he continued, walking back to the outside wall of the operating room. He pressed his forehead against the cold cement wall, slamming a fist against it. 'Don't leave me...' was the last thing he thought before he head the door open next to him. The nurse standing there was biting her lower lip, doing her best to avoid Mort's stare.  
  
"You may...go in now..." she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. He hurriedly walked into the room to see Alana hooked up to a bunch of tubes and her eyes still weren't open. All but one of the nurses were standing on either sides of the room, and soon after Mort entered, they left. The doctor that had offered to help was also gone and it was now only Mort, Alana and the nurse that let Mort in. He slowly walked to the bedside and knelt down, taking one of Alana's hands in his own.  
  
"Is she...going to be alright?" he asked the nurse, not bothering to turn to her. She swallowed.   
  
"We're not sure...its only a matter of time. Doctor Stevens did all he could and now its up to her and her immune system. He also went to look up her information to call a family member...and if you believe in God...maybe you should ask Him for some guidance as well. You never know what might happen..." she said. "I can leave you alone though if you...want me to..." she whispered. Mort nodded and she quietly left the room.  
  
"Alana honey...you can't..." he swallowed, trying not to let himself cry again. "...you can't give up okay? You have to pull through this...not just for my sake but for yours as well. We can't be one big happy family without the mom...right? So you see please...don't leave this world without giving me some sort of sign first...okay?" he bit his lower lip and looked away from her closed eyes, feeling himself wanting to cry again. He sat up a little bit and kissed her lips strongly, possibly hoping he could give some of his life to her. When he pulled away he sighed heavily, knowing that it couldn't have worked. At that moment he turned his attention to her stomach. He smiled, thinking about his child. Then he bent down and kissed her torso. "I love you...both of you..." he quietly said, looking from both Alana's face to her stomach. 'Please...don't either of you leave me.' His thoughts were then interrupted as he heard someone burst through the door. He turned to see a worn out Jamie, who looked like she ran the whole way here. Her face was also tear-stained as she neared him and they hugged quickly before Jamie turned her attention to her sister.   
  
"I can't believe she never told you about her allergies to bees...of course she never wanted anyone to worry about her..." she said, pushing some hair away from Alana's forehead.   
  
"Its too late for that...I know of at least two people who are already worried sick about her. The doctor called you didn't he? Do you know if he called anyone else?" Mort asked, standing on the other side of Alana's hospital bed. Jamie nodded and wiped her eyes.  
  
"He said he was going to call our parents too. My mom will be scared to death but my dad...I just hope he will look past what mistake she made back then and forgive Alana for leaving the house with Kevin. She knows that what she did was wrong and my mom wants to forgive her but...dad holds a strong grudge...I don't know if he will even care anymore. But I think if I can forgive her...he can too." she said, smiling a little at Mort. "We didn't have a very pleasant teenage life." He nodded, not wanting to have to question it.   
  
"Do you know when they will be here? I'm kind of nervous to meet them because Alana's never taken me over there to see them." he looked at Alana, and felt that crying sensation wash over him again. "I really hope she just...pulls through." Jamie nodded and looked away as she began crying uncontrollably.  
  
A/N: Talk about dramatic! I think I did that scene the way I had planned it. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I wanted you all to. And the next chapter maybe Mort will finally meet Alana and Jamie's parents. Or maybe just Alana's mom will come...only I know! You just need to do me two things...1) REVIEW!!! 2) Keep on reading! 


End file.
